Quantiles (or percentiles) are essential statistical descriptions for data. They provide a numerical and an accurate view of data and the shape of a data distribution. However, computing exact quantiles for distributed data systems and/or big data environments remains challenging because data stored in different computing nodes and the amount of data prevents sorting, which is commonly used to compute the quantiles.